It is common for people, more specifically women, who wear vision correcting lenses due to impaired vision, to find the process of applying cosmetics, contact lenses, medicinal products or performing facial grooming in front of the mirror difficult, mainly because the spectacles are an obstruction or the frame of the spectacles impedes at least a part of the wearer's field of vision. This is especially problematic when applying contact lenses, makeup or grooming around the eyes and eyebrows. In general, people suffering from hypermetropia or farsightedness experience the most difficulty.
The applicant's South African patent number 2013/06201 entitled “Vision Assistance Assembly” discloses a vision correcting optical lens that is mounted on a supporting arm and base attached to a mirror or a secondary structure proximate the mirror. The assembly allows a visually impaired user to have their vision corrected by looking through the optical lens into the mirror to see themselves, while having their faces unobscured and both hands free to apply contact lenses, medicinal products, cosmetics or do facial grooming. This type of vision assistance assembly lends itself more towards being permanently installed or placed in front of a mirror, which may be unsightly. Moreover, the assembly may prove difficult to transport in, for example, a handbag or the like. There is thus a need for a more versatile vision assistance assembly.
The preceding discussion of the background to the invention is intended only to facilitate an understanding of the present invention. It should be appreciated that the discussion is not an acknowledgment or admission that any of the material referred to was part of the common general knowledge in the art as at the priority date of the application.